Magnetic sensor components such as fluxgate magnetometer sensors may be integrated into microelectronic devices to reduce cost and system size. A parameter for magnetic sensor components is zero-field offset, which can be understood as a value of the parameter at an applied magnetic field of zero magnitude. Zero-field offset has been shown to be affected by the density and proximity of magnetizable structural features of the microelectronic device, such as nickel layers in bond pads. Conventional semiconductor processing techniques commonly produce randomly aligned magnetizable structural features, which increases overall zero-field offset variability. This may result in reduced accuracy and/or extra calibration costs of the magnetic sensor.